The Fandom Challenge
The season was inspired by The Challenge: Free Agents. Join our Discord: https://discord.gg/E5C9nRF __TOC__ Confirmed Cast |} Game Summary Participants are required to complete various tasks in hopes they make it to the end of the game and earn their share of 100,000 Kudo Points! * First place will receive 60,000 KPs * Second place will receive 30,000 KPs * Third place will receive 10,000 KPs Rules and Guidelines * Please check back regularly for updates and requests! ''' * '''MAX time limits allowed: Failure to complete tasks within the time limits listed below will result in 1 DNF. ** Team Picks = 24 hours ** Team Nominations = 24 hours ** The Draw # Submissions = 18 hours ** Double Cross Selection = 12 hours ** Elimination Submissions = 12 hours Elimination Chart Final * Stage 1 Point Values: 1st = 1pt, 2nd = 2pts, 3rd = 3pts, 4th = 4pts, DNF= 5pts * Stage 2 point Values: 1st = 1pt, 2nd = 2pts, 3rd = 4pts, 4th = 6pts, DNF= 8pts * Stage 3 point Values: 1st = 1pt, 2nd = 3pts, 3rd = 5pts, 4th = 7pts, DNF= 9pts Draw Order History |} Notes: * (A'♥/'A♠/'A'♣/'A'♦ - Safe Cards) // (Black Joker - XX Card) // (Red Joker - SOS Card) * Cells with a (dnf) means the contestant did not finish the Draw Challenge. : The contestant pulled the XX card and voted a fellow nominee into the elimination round. : The contestant pulled the SOS card and was automaticly sent into the elimination round. : The contestant was Double Crossed by the XX Holder and sent into the elimination round. Ring Progress |} Notes: * Cells with a (dnf) means the contestant did not finish the Weekly Challenge. : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant did not win the final challenge. : The contestant won the week's competition, making them safe from the elimination round. : The contestant won the week's competition, but was still eligable for the elimination round. : The contestant earned the roll of MVP and will have the power to break any ties if needed. : The contestant did not win the week's competition, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant was nominated for The Draw, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant was safe from being nominated for the elimination round. : The contestant pulled the XX card and voted a fellow nominee into the elimination round. : The contestant pulled the SOS card, was automatically sent into the elimination round and won. : The contestant won the week's competition, but was sent into the elimination round and won. : The contestant was XX'd or House voted into the elimination round and won. : The contestant earned safety in the elimination round. : The contestant lost the elimination round. : The contestant was eliminated during a Purge. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant was removed from the competition for receiving three DNF's for three separate Challenges, Draws and/or Eliminations. Category:Seasons Category:Main Seasons Category:The Fandom Challenge